Aftermath
by Sango Hikari
Summary: [Takes place directly after episode 85] Rukia and Orihime's feelings after their fight with the Bounto. Oneshot. [Slight RukiHime]


Well, this is my first attempt at writing anything even close to yuri, so I know it sucks. But, after re-watching episodes 84/85, I was inspired. Obviously, it contains spoilers up to that point in the anime. So…here we go. Sorry that it's so short.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach

* * *

"Inoue…Arigatou."

The light that had enveloped the two girls was now gone, leaving a tired Rukia and an emotional Orihime. The latter had her arms wrapped protectively around the small Shinigami, tears streaming down her face. The two words spoken by Rukia were enough to make the hot tears that were threatening her eyes to spill over, leaking down onto the black Shihakushou that her friend was now wearing.

Orihime removed her arms from around the small girl's body and placed them on her shoulders, positioning her arms-length away so she could inspect any damage the troublemaking Bounto may have caused. She was aware of many pairs of eyes that were fixed intently on them: Hisagi, the vice-captain who had arrived to help fight; Cloud, the modified soul that had been assigned to live with Orihime while in his plush form; and four of the ShunShun Rikka were floating near Cloud as they watched, while the other two hovered around their master, having just been used to cure Rukia.

There was a long silence before Rukia spoke. "I'm sorry," she said softly, reverting her gaze from Orihime to the ground. "I-I attacked you…and you got hurt because of me…" She was cut off as the usually energetic girl flung her arms around her neck. "Kuchiki-san, don't apologize," she said, tears still streaming down her face. "None of this was your fault. You tried so hard to fight back, to keep from attacking us. You tried so hard…please don't blame yourself…"

Rukia waited a moment before wrapping her own arms around the larger girl in front of her. "Thank you, Inoue." She gently peeled the girl's arms off and stood up. "Hisagi-san, thank you for your help." While she spoke, she sheathed her sword and slipped back into her gigai. "However, I'm sure there are other battles being fought right now, and I'm sure our friends could use your help."

"Understood." The Shinigami, though ranked much higher than Rukia, nodded and took off; soon, his jumping form had vanished into the distance. When he was gone, Orihime stood and turned to the six flying fairies around her. "Arigatou, everyone," she said as they disappeared back into her hairpins. Cloud came and stood next to her.

"That was amazing, Orihime-san!" he said, smiling brightly. "I had no idea you were capable of such a feat! I am most impressed." Orihime managed a small smile. "Arigatou, Cloud-kun," she said, turning to Rukia. She was now dressed in her usual green dress instead of her Shinigami outfit, and was staring sadly at nothing. Orihime walked over and placed her arms around her once more.

"Kuchiki-san, please don't be sad," she said, a small pain welling up in her chest at seeing the smaller girl in pain. "I-I don't like it when you're upset. It makes me feel sad too, because when you're sad, I can't see your smile." Rukia turned her head and looked at her, surprised; she had never seen Orihime so serious before. "Inoue…"

"Kurosaki-kun likes your smile, too," Orihime continued, knowing there was a special bond between her friend and the orange-haired Kurosaki Ichigo. "What would he think if he saw you like this? He wouldn't be happy, would he? Because…no one can be happy if you're not, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia felt herself being gently turned around, so that now she was facing the fairy-wielding Hollow slayer. Looking closely, she could see tears glistening in the corner of the girl's eyes. "Inoue…you shouldn't cry for me. I don't deserve to have tears shed over me." Still, she felt herself falling into Orihime's embrace, leaning her head against her chest. She glanced up and saw a small smile on her face.

"I'm glad I could make you smile again…Orihime."


End file.
